Jack and Spooks
Jack and Spooks are the main protagonists and heroes of the Jack the Reaper series and they both appear together as a playable character in Toshiko Smackdown. Their in-game rival is Mysterious Shadow. Biography A REAPER AND HIS GHOST A 750-year old scarecrow, Jack is enrolled as a reaper-in-training. With his ghostly best friend Spooks by his side, the pumpkin-headed protector is charged with defending the city of New York from the lowlifes of the Underworld. His trademark Crossbone and Spirit Sash, along with his scythe, give him all the power he needs to defeat all of his opponents, supernatural or not. THE LEGACY OF JACK AND SPOOKS: *''Jack the Reaper'' Arcade Opening Jack's story begins in an alleyway in New York City, as Jack and Spooks are chasing down a rogue Pollution ghost. The ghost floats through a few walls before Jack and Spooks are suddenly interrupted and summoned before the Grand Council of Reapers. Death tells Jack that a strange ethereal entity has been detected outside of Boo York City. Jack volunteers to take care of it, and then he and Spooks set off. Rival Name: Mysterious Shadow Reason: Jack and Spooks wander aimlessly through the rival arena, searching for any nearby ghosts. Spooks asks if they're lost. Jack sees Mysterious Shadow in the distance and suggests asking him for directions. Mysterious Shadow demands to know who Jack and Spooks are. Jack tells him that he collects souls and Shadow calls him a "pathetic excuse for a reaper". A rogue soul then floats by, and both Jack and Mysterious Shadow claim it as their own. Connection: Both Jack and Mysterious Shadow must collect souls to complete their goals: reaping for Jack, and bringing eternal dark for the Shadow. They both wear similar hats that are purple with pink bands. Ending After defeating The Great Mighty Spiral, Jack and Spooks return to New York City and meet up with Sandra Smith. She asks them where they've been and Jack says it's a long story. As they begin to walk down the street to Sandra's house, the rogue Pollution ghost floats by, causing Jack and Spooks to spring into action. Gameplay For information on Jack's gameplay and moveset, click here to view the Jack and Spooks Gameplay page. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Fashionably Dead:' Puts his scythe on his shoulder and tips his hat. *'Fowl Play:' Both do the Chicken Dance. *'Ghost Friends:' Both fist bump as they shout "Fist Bump!" Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Ask not for whom the bell tolls!" (Jack) **"Prepare to be reaped!" (Jack) **"Reaping stuff is so much fun, doo dah, doo dah!" (Jack) *'Pre-Match:' **"Look at those dorks!" (Spooks) **"Here's looking at you, kid!" (Jack) *'Item Pick-Up:' **"You could say I'm REAPING my reward." (Jack) **"I got this under control!" (Jack) **"Look at this gear!" (Spooks) **"Cool stuff!" (Spooks) **"What a bunch of nice crap!" (Jack) **"Fuuuuuunnnnn." (Spooks) **"Property....of.....Napoleon?" (Jack) **"Let's use this to beat the soul of out somebody." (Jack) *'Successful KO:' **"I haven't had this much fun since the Civil War!" (Jack) **"I've got the skills to score the kills!" (Jack) **"You know, I'd die of happiness....if I could actually die." (Spooks) **"You guys kind of suck." (Jack) **"Does this look like my 'Kidding' face?" (Jack) **"Time for the playoffs!" (Spooks) **"You're on the highway to hell!" (Jack) **"That's why they call me a reaper!" (Jack) *'Respawn:' **"I'll never become a reaper now." (Jack) **"This....doesn't look not bad." (Spooks) **"The stupidest hats make the best portals to the Underworld." (Jack) **"It tolls for thee!" (Jack) **"The one who reaps....doesn't get reaped." (Jack) **"Fumble!" (Spooks) **"Anyone up for a quick game?" (Spooks) **"I like these odds!" (Jack) *'Taunt:' **"Fist Bump!" (Both) *'Using Rune of Samhain:' **"Sammy, let's work something out." (Jack) Intros and Outros Introduction *'Getting Ahead:' Jack bows, causing his head to fall off while Spooks tries to retrieve. *'Blunderworld:' Jack and Spooks leap out of Jack's hat, which is sitting on the stage. *'Friendly Fiends:' Jack and Spooks high-five. *'Scary Crow:' Jack wakes up from his scarecrow pile, poses for battle, and says "Here's looking at you, kid". Winning Screen *'Big Deal:' Jack and Spooks do their winning dance from Jack the Reaper. *'Scythe Wrangler:' Jack holds his scythe into the air. *'Reapers in Black:' Jack and Spooks perform their pose from the boxart of Jack the Reaper. *'Time to Reap:' Jack sucks a cloud of orange ectoplasm into his hat. Losing Screen *If using Big Deal: Jack stands by Spooks's gravestone. *If using Scythe Wrangler: Jack and Spooks get sucked into a crack in the ground. *If using Reapers in Black: Jack runs past trying to retrieve his head while accidentally kicking it away. *If using Time to Reap: Jack and Spooks face-palm, causing Jack's head to fall off. Result Screen *'Win:' Jack and Spooks pose back-to-back with their arms crossed. *'Lose:' Jack looks sad as Spooks cowers underneath Jack's hat. Theme Music Reapers Costumes Reaper-In-Training The default appearance of Jack. *His default appearance, based on his appearance from Jack the Reaper. *Black shirt and white pants. *Red shirt and yellow pants. *Green shirt and brown pants. Pharaoh Jack Jack takes on the outfit that the Egyptian Mannequins wear. This costume is unlocked at Level 10. *His default appearance. *Silver helmet and yellow bandages. *White helmet and black bandages. *Light blue helmet and green bandages. Reaper Robes Jack wears his Reaper Robes. This costume is unlocked at Level 25. *His default appearance. *White robes. *Red robes. *Green robes. Trivia *Jack and Spooks are the only characters in the game who fight as a duo. *Jack's Pharaoh Jack costume is based on the Egyptian Mannequins from the original Jack the Reaper. *The fourth color swap for Jack's default costume is similar to the color scheme of Shaggy Rogers, a fictional character from the paranormal-themed Scooby Doo. *In the opening cinematic, both Spooks and Jack's Spirit Sash are highlighted green. *Jack's line "Here's looking at you, kid" is a quote from the famous 1942 film, Casablanca. *Jack is capable of swimming in stages with water despite not being able to in his home game. *Despite Jack and Spooks being the full character name, only Jack is written on the character select screen. *Jack is the oldest Toshiko character. *Jack makes an appearance as a DLC skin in Nightfall. *The introduction cinematic of Jack's Smack Attack is a reference to the defeat of Samhain, with the green beam emerging from the Rune and sucking up Samhain. Gallery JackPortrait.png|Portrait Category:Jack the Reaper Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters